Steph's New Year's Resolution
by VeaPlum
Summary: A challenge response. What is Steph's new year's resolution going to be? Now an ongoing story.
1. Chapter 1

**Steph's New Year's Resolution**

"So, what's your New Year's Resolution?" Lula asked.

"Uhmm, I've decided to sleep with Ranger more often…. Just sleep, nothing more, no action whatsoever. You know how I've been having trouble sleeping, since the whole Scrog-affair. And Ranger relaxes me, I bet I could sleep for days in his bed."

"THAT'S your New Year's Resolution? What are you thinking?"

I have to say, I was expecting a more positive reaction from Lula. She's always pushing me to be with batman, and now I've decided to sleep with him she's acting all indignant. I scrunched up my nose and glared at her. "What's wrong with that?!"

"Girl, if you're sleeping in batman's bed, with him there you have an obligation to do something. You can't decide to sleep with batman without there being any action. It's just not done. You'd be betraying your woman-hood if you don't explore, and take advantage of that fine piece of man."

Lula had a point. But having sex with Ranger wouldn't do me any good. He didn't do relationships and I didn't to casual sex. So the 'just sleep' resolution was the best idea I could come up with.

"I just want a decent night of sleep, is that too much too ask?"

Suddenly I got a tingly feeling at the back of my neck… Shit, Ranger was here. Hopefully he hadn't heard the whole conversation. I sort of hadn't talked to him about my resolution, yet.

"Babe. You can sleep in my bed anytime you want."

Wow, hot flash!


	2. Chapter 2

This is kind of out of character. This is my first fic so go easy on me.

Sorry for the late update, real life has been really hectic.

**Chapter 2**

Shit.

I am so not explaining my New Year's Resolution to Ranger in the office, with Connie and Lula present. I didn't feel the need to embarrass myself in front of Ranger with an audience. I was already entertainment to him. Besides, I'm sure Ranger had a lot of work do to. Best let him get to it. With a mumbled "Gotta go, I've got work to do," I scurried out of the office.

As I pulled away from the curb I glanced at clock. 5:45 With a little luck from the traffic-light gods I could be just in time to mooch dinner of my parents.

I dreaded going back to my apartment. Going home eventually meant going to bed. Sleep, which has always been an important thing in my life, just wasn't an option. In the last couple of weeks sleeping had turned into a nightmare, literally. Nightmares haunted me in my sleep every single night. But being awake wasn't any better. I was tired, exhausted, and afraid of falling asleep. Forcing myself to stay awake most nights was taking its toll. I had bags under my eyes like you wouldn't believe and my hair was a wreck. I looked beyond scary, but I was too worn out to do anything about it. My Jersey-Girl license card was about to be revoked.

After dinner with my parents Mom sent me home to get some rest. Refusing to sleep I made myself comfortable on my bed and turned on the TV. Maybe some mind numbing TV-shows would get me through the night.

--

**Ranger****'s POV**

I had noticed the changes in Steph. The exhaustion was written on her face. Her eyes had become grey, less lively. I hated to see her like this.

I sat in one of the chairs in her bedroom, silently watching her sleep. The television was still on with the volume turned up and all the lights were on. But none of it had kept her awake.

I watched her toss her head around, moving her arms and legs frantically over the surface of her bed as if she was fighting something. She was sobbing, gulping for air as tears streamed down the sides of her face. I heard her crying "No, no, no" over and over again. Her breathing was becoming more and more erratic.

I couldn't just stay and sit there while my Babe was in this kind of distress. Quickly I stripped myself from my clothes and got into her bed. Putting an arm around her waist I pulled her to me, so I could hold her, comfort her, reassure her that I wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Steph stopped flailing her limbs but she couldn't stop crying.

Something tore at my heart seeing her like this. Steph had found a way into my heart a long time ago, despite of all the walls I'd put up around it. I hadn't let any other woman get this close to me.

As Steph slowly started to wake up I left her bed, put on my clothes and walked out of her apartment. I had seen enough. But I couldn't help her if she didn't let me. Maybe I should wait for her to follow through with her New Year's Resolution


End file.
